


We Can Never Go Back

by decadentbynature



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stomach Deformation, facesitting, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: It was the aftermath of one stupid mistake after another. Trapped in enemy territory, surrounded by Talon forces, betrayed by one of their own, Reyes leads McCree and Genji through the city, only to be captured when he thought the coast was clear.He expected torture, death but what Talon Forces have planned for him, McCree and Genji is far worse than he ever could have imagined. The Talon Forces want reparations for the trouble Blackwatch caused, and they plan to take it by having some extensive "fun" with McCree, Genji and Reyes





	We Can Never Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anon  
> It was a ton of fun to write, and I wanna do more Overwatch stuff in the future  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Jesse’s anger was completely justified, and it was also pissing him the hell off. 

Peeking around the corner, carefully scanning every nook and cranny to see if there was even a hint of a Talon operative, Reyes did his best to ignore his infuriated chewing, knowing that snapping at him would only make things worse. Would certainly make him feel better, but he needed Jesse to be as level headed as possible to get them out of this shitty, getting steadily shittier situation. And again, it was justified. If he were in Jesse’s shoes, he’d be royally pissed too. Going off the plan, getting them trapped into a massive maze of unfamiliar buildings, surrounded by heavily armed Talon forces, all of whom would like nothing more than to fill them full of lead, and, more to the point, being betrayed by one of their own, would make anyone see red. 

Reyes sighed sharply. Fucking Moira. There’d been some inkling, some hints that he chose to ignore, that she’d been a traitor. Involved with Talon in some kind of way. He’d looked the other way, chose her progress, her enhancements, her weapons and devices, over seeing the truth of things, and now, goddamnit, was he paying for it. He’d walked into this shitty place, thinking in the back of his mind that he might just be walking into the trap, all set up by the wolf who’d stalked behind him. ‘Course he was right. Moment that trouble had reared its ugly head, she’d vanished in a puff of smoke, cutting their numbers down to three and leaving them surrounded with no support. 

Yeah, Jesse had every right to be fucking angry. Reyes was fucking angry too – livid, even – but he needed to stay calm. Even Jesse was staying calm…ish, and was handling the situation with the begrudging snarkiness, despite how clearly upset he was with the whole thing. Genji was as quiet and distant at ever – he looked perpetually angry so Reyes had no idea what he was feeling, couldn’t imagine he was taking this as a walk in the park, though. Nah, if these two could keep their heads in a fucking shitstorm like this, then it was absolutely required he’d stay level-headed. Sucking in a deep breath, Reyes tapped his shotgun against his thigh, giving the go ahead then dashed carefully around the corner, Jesse and Genji following closely behind. 

Talon forces were everywhere, and not just ordinary soldiers either. No, they wouldn’t be that lucky. There were Snipers, Assassins, Heavies, on top of a fucking horde of foot soldiers, all of them armed to the teeth and thirsty for blood. Specifically, their blood. He’d be lucky if he could get the remainder of his team out with only a few pieces missing. He’d take it though – rather that than one or all of them leaving in unmarked body bags, being sent to the bottom of the ocean or into the gaping maw of a meat grinder. 

He skirted along the wall, glancing all around, ears pricked for even the slightest hint that some fucker might be nearby. Finally coming to a halt to what looked like an entrance to some kind of plaza, Reyes looked it over with a growing sense of unease. It was a fucking huge amount of wide open space. They’d be sitting ducks but unfortunately, there wasn’t anywhere else for them to go, expect back into the den of people who wanted to shoot them. Their only option was to go forward, into an open plaza where they would probably get ambushed and shot. 

“We’re fucked.” Jesse said on a long sigh, tossing aside his long burnt out stub of a cigar. Somehow, he looked naked and incomplete without it. Reyes watched as he instinctively reached down to one of his pouches, only to remember as his fingertips brushed against the worn leather that the one he just flicked onto the ground was the last he had. Sighing, Jesse pushed his hat back, wiped an arm across his sweaty forehead and turned his steely gaze back to the plaza, a thunderous expression on his face. 

“You giving up?” Reyes asked him playfully, though he felt much the same. They were fucked, royally fucked, incredibly fucked, unbelievably fucked, there weren’t enough phrases in any existing language that could accurately describe just how much of a shitty, fucked up situation they were in. 

“Naw, just wanted you to know.” Jesse replied in a much harder tone. Quickly checking his gun, he sighed again, mournfully regarded the cigar laying abandoned on the cobblestones, almost as though he wanted to snatch it up and stick it back between his lips, then said in a tired voice, “We doing this or what?” 

“No choice.” Genji spoke up from behind them, gazing over their heads at the still, quiet plaza, “No other way.” 

“Keep low, stay to the shadows-“

“Reyes.” Jesse coldly interrupted him, “Don’t fucking patronize us.” 

He snorted softly, then nodded, finger already on the trigger, “Get going, then.” 

With a short, quiet burst of breath, Reyes ducked out into the plaza, taking his own advice, and sticking to the shadows as best he could. Behind him, Jesse and Genji expertly darted about, keeping their heads down, occasionally peeking around for the red dot of a sniper or the telltale shuffling of a foot soldier. By the time he got halfway through the plaza, his back and armpits drenched with sweat, that he knew something was wrong. Glancing over at Jesse and Genji, he saw on their faces that they’d come to the same conclusion. Going into the plaza had been tantamount to suicide – all three of them had seen that but they hadn’t seen even so much of a glimpse of red. It’d be ridiculous to think that Talon wouldn’t take advantage of this huge, wide open space that they had to pass through…unless there was some kind of trap set up ahead. 

Reyes paused for a moment to tiredly rub his eyes. Goddamn, this was turning into a fucking spectacle. Talon were known for their devious tricks but really, this seemed too obvious for them. Did they really think something like this would make them drop their guard? Something about all of this was off. He hadn’t been able to get a good read on anything since Moira took off, leaving him feeling disconcerted and agitated. Every time he tried to gather his thoughts, it felt like he was trying to make a huge rush of water flow through a hole the size of a pinprick. Sucking in a deep breath, he gestured for Jesse and Genji to reconvene with him. Scooting to the side so they’d have room, he was just opening his mouth to tell them to be on high alert when there came a WHOOSH followed by a loud clank then an all too familiar hiss. 

Jerking to the side, he looked around Jesse to see a gas canister on the ground just a few feet away. Dark yellow smoke was pouring out of it. Grabbing Jesse by the shoulder, he thrusted him forward, towards what seemed to be the only exit but it was too little too late. He had dropped his guard, just like they’d expected him to, and in that one brief moment when his gaze was turned away, when his focus was on Jesse’s lined, cold face, bitterly wondering in the back of his head just how much longer he’d put up with this shit, they pounced like the beasts they were, sprouting out of the deepest, darkest shadows with thundering footfalls and screams of enraged glee. 

Really, his foolishness was beginning to astound him. He was right, there had been a trap, in the exact place he thought it would be and he’d been stupid enough to think that Talon wouldn’t take it, that they’d think it was too obvious and go somewhere else. Oldest fucking trick in the goddamn fucking book, and he had fallen for it like some kind of simpleton. Pouring out of the surrounding buildings, a mess of black and red, Talon forces erupted into the plaza, swallowing up everything within a blink of an eye. Jesse made a mad attempt to shoot some down, even managed to hit a couple, but the gas was obviously already beginning to affect him. Blinking blearily, swaying where he stood, his expression oddly slack, he fired once more – the shot going wide and hitting nothing at all – before collapsing onto the cobblestones. 

Reyes, who had yanked the sweatshirt he wore underneath his armor up and over his nose, raised his shotgun, fired off a few shots, hit a few of them right between the eyes but quickly realized it was fucking hopeless. Behind him, the only exit was blocked off. Their way in was now lost amongst all the black and red. There were only so many bullets left in his guns, and that number wasn’t near enough to take out the army surrounding them. Even if it were, he was still only one man. Fuck. God fucking damn it. This…all this was his fault. He’d let the signs that Moira was a traitor just slip on by him, and looked where it had fucking gotten him. Glancing over at Jesse, who was lying prone beside him, guilt slashing a great gash in his chest, Reyes dropped the sweatshirt from around his face. That mistake had gotten him, and two of his best men, two men he cared greatly for, killed. 

Swaying, lightheaded as the gas began to affect him, Reyes watched the Talon forces closing in. Dead, dead, all three of them were dead, he had lead three men straight into Death’s scythe. Jesse was never going to forgive him for this. When they got to those pearly gates forever, he’d find nothing but a silent, empty glare looking straight at him. Was it worth it? He could practically hear Jesse saying in that thick, southern drawl. Was it fucking worth it, Reyes, to shoot him? Was it worth it to let all those signs slip right by you so she could keep helping Overwatch advance? Was it all fucking worth it, Reyes? And Reyes, underneath the piercing, scalding, blinding light of God would have to look him in the face, and say the truth. 

Yes…it was. One last piece of shit eradicated off the face of this earth. Even if another scrap of feces crawled up out of the grime to take his place, Reyes at least knew that he hadn’t shown that fucker his back. Jesse would never forgive him, not that he’d ever expect him too. He wasn’t even sure if he could forgive himself for all this so to expect it from others would be just plain foolish. No, the silent prayer he made as he felt the gas beginning to affect him, dulling the edges of his visions, turning the world into a blur of vibrant red, numbing the sounds pouring into his ears until they were nothing more than a murmur was not one for forgiveness. There was no forgiveness left for him. Rather, all he prayed for was that Jesse’s and Genji’s death would be painless, swift. 

Collapsing onto the ground, close enough that he could see Jesse’s face, Reyes felt unconsciousness closing in around him, and let it. Nothing more he could do. He failed, and succeeded. Lost, and won. Gotta take the losses with the wins. His eyelids felt like there were ten ton weights attached to them. Everything was fading out. Death was closing in. In that one last moment he was still awake, Reyes focused best he could on Jesse’s face and whispered with that last bit of strength he had left, “It’s been an honor working with you…Jesse.” 

Then, he was lost into a sea of blackness, uncomprehending, unfeeling, ready to accept the cold, hateful hands of death. 

-

Well, he wasn’t dead but he might as well be, all things considered. 

He was in neither heaven nor hell, though when he first opened his eyes to find dozens of red stares boring into him, he thought for a moment he’d fallen right through the earth’s crust and right into the devil’s domain, Reyes quietly surveyed the Talon forces surrounding them, staring back at them with calculated indifference. There were many, their numbers easily stretching into the hundreds. Where their location was, he couldn’t say. They were in some kind of large, industrial room with cinderblock walls and a high ceiling, but other than that, he saw no identifiable marking. No windows either, giving the location a completely isolated atmosphere, which he was sure was Talon’s intention. 

The Talon forces themselves seemed easy, comfortable, milling about the large space with an attitude that more resembled someone on leave, rather than soldiers having just captured enemy personnel. Something about the lax body language, the lack of tension in the air made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why they kept them alive. What would Talon want, more than spilling the blood of their enemies all over the cobblestones? Information, the inside intel on Overwatch and Blackwatch. Info that both he and Jesse had, and weren’t exactly that forthcoming in giving up. Talon wasn’t going to ask nicely; they wouldn’t even think to. No, there were other methods that can be used to force someone to talk when they insisted on keeping their mouth tightly shut. 

By his side, Jesse stirred. Reyes let his gaze slide away from the leering Talon forces to glance down at him. Ankles and wrists bound, stripped down to just his underwear, devoid of his weapons, Jesse McCree looked like any other man, rather than the sharpshooting expert who’d seen just as many battles as he had. Genji was nowhere to be seen. Reyes couldn’t imagine that the Talon forces would separate them if they’d been caught together, though he couldn’t completely cross out that possibility. All he could hope for was that, if Genji wasn’t here, that meant he had gotten away. Despite Genji’s distant, bitter temperament, Reyes knew he wouldn’t just leave them here. It was a tiny hope, and he grabbed onto it the same way a dying man hangs onto his last, rattling breath. 

Jesse rolled over onto his back with a soft groan, blinked blearily a couple times then slowly turned his head to look up at Reyes. It looked a moment for him to focus, during which Reyes was fully expecting a storm to start brewing on Jesse’s face but to his surprise, Jesse let out a long sigh, turned his head away and murmured, “We’re in deep shit, aren’t we?” 

Reyes only jerked his chin towards the Talon’s forces in response. Craning his head back, Jesse took one look then let out another sigh, “Fucking goddamnit, Reyes.” 

Before Reyes could respond with some kind of witty retort, though his tongue felt numb and heavy in his skull, one of the Talon forces spoke up in a bored tone, lazily gesturing towards them. 

“They’re both awake. Get the stuff. Let’s get this started.” 

“If they fucking pull out all my teeth, you’re paying for my dentures.” Jesse snapped, rolling over onto his stomach and quickly sitting up, watching the Talon forces shuffle about with newly found, erratic energy. Reyes was given no time to say anything reassuring or commander-like. Two heavier looking foot soldiers grabbed him by the arms, dragged him backwards and slammed him against what felt like a metal pole. With practiced ease, they cuffed his already bound hands to the pole, leaving him completely immobile. Gritting his teeth, catching on quick that Talon was going to focus all their attention on Jesse first, and they were going to make him watch, Reyes checked the strength of the handcuffs holding him. No good, he couldn’t budge them an inch. Only one option left then. 

Sucking in a deep breath through his clenched teeth, bracing for the nauseating pain that came with his wraith ability, not even really sure what he was going to do when he phased but recognizing that as the only way out, Reyes attempted to slip into the smokey form, only to get part way there, then wrenched back into his physical manifestation with a sickening jolt. Blinking rapidly, Reyes tried again, then again, only to be met with the same result each time: he couldn’t. It was after the fourth failed attempt that he realized there was a collar around his neck. Focusing his attention on the band of cold steel pressing against his skin, Reyes tried one last time. When he got to the point that he was forced back to a solid form, the collar tightened ever so slightly, heated up just a smidge then went back to what he guessed was its normal state when he was back to his original state. An inhibitor, most likely created by Moira for the specific purpose of keeping him from phasing. 

Jesse letting out a startled yelp, sounding a bit like a dog whose tail just got stepped on, wrenched his attention back to the front. A rush of cold poured down into his stomach. Jesse had been dragged into the center of the room, surrounded by the Talon forces, who were pressing in on him. A sniper stood close by, an empty needle held loosely in her gloved hand. A thousand possibilities of what they’d just injected him with flew through Reyes mind, building up as a massive cacophonies of all the worst case scenarios. 

“What the fuck was that?” Jesse snarled defiantly, rubbing his neck with his shoulder, “What the fuck did you-“ There was a moment’s pause before Jesse was roaring at the top of his lungs, “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!” 

While he was distracted by being injected with some unknown substance, a couple of foot soldiers stepped forward, grabbed a couple fistfuls of Jesse’s underwear, and wrenched backwards, ripping the fabric to shreds, completely exposing him to the numerous enemy units. Reyes, with a pained grimace, quickly realized that Talon was going for the most sensitive areas. There weren’t many other places that could get a man screeching like a banshee than his manhood. Gritting his teeth, hating this, hating them, wanting nothing more than to rip straight through the pole and pummel every single Talon fucker until they were indistinguishable mush. Jesse, either catching onto the same thing or just indignant at being in a humiliating position, wrenched around viciously, kicking his bound legs out in an attempt to hit one of the foot soldiers in the belly. 

The foot soldier who he’d been aiming for easily caught his ankles, whipped out a small switchblade then, to both Reyes’s and Jesse’s surprise, cut the plastic band holding his feet together. Reyes saw a brief spark of cocky hope burst in his eyes before it was quickly stomped away when the chance to squirm free was lost. A few more foot soldiers stepped forward, chuckling and jostling one another. The one who’d cut the restraints held tight to one ankle, while relinquishing the other to one of his fellows. Together, they dropped down swiftly to sit on the floor, holding Jesse’s legs far apart so that his crotch area was completely vulnerable. Another one walked around to Jesse’s head, knelt down behind him and placed gloved hands on his shoulders, pressing him firmly to the floor. 

Breathing hard, his bare chest heaving, Jesse silently watched, his face shiny with sweat, a fire burning in his eyes, one of the other foot soldiers saunter forward, in-between his forced open legs. Reyes hands curled into tight fists, bracing himself for what was about to come. Any moment now, they would flash whatever tools they planned on using, making extra sure that he saw everyone before turning their full attention to Jesse. Those tools, though, never appeared. Instead, the Talon fucker between Jesse’s legs did the one thing he wasn’t expecting, never could have even fathomed to expect: he began to unbutton the combat trousers he wore. 

“What’re you-“ Jesse asked, clearly just as confused as Reyes was, “What the fuck-“ 

The foot soldier made no response, other than a raspy chuckle, which was echoed by his fellows standing around him, watching the scene play out with rapt attention. Wrenching open his trousers, he got all the fabric shoved out of the way then to Reyes shock and horror, slid his massive, rock hard cock out. All the color drained from Jesse’s face at the sight of it. Numbly shaking his head, he nervously licked his lips and said, “Now, hold on there, don’t be going and doing anything-“ 

Jesse’s words, thick with his southern drawl during the moment of pure panic, were cut off when the foot soldier shuffled forward, seized Jesse’s squirming hips, holding him firmly in place as he continued to try to bargain, and in one hard, cruel movement, thrust forward, burying his cock inside of Jesse’s ass. The howl Jesse let out was loud enough to make Reyes ears ringing. Gawking, shock to the point of being numb, Reyes watched, his mouth hanging open, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. The foot soldiers held Jesse down as the one between his legs viciously pounded into him, slamming his hips against Jesse with such force that it sent a tremor racing through his body with every impact. Snarling, his mouth clenched into a twisted, pained grimace, Jesse let out a steady stream of profanities, occasionally punctuated by a hard grunt or sharp exhale. 

“Shouldn’t it be taking effect already?” One of the foot soldiers holding Jesse’s legs asked. 

“No,” the sniper who had administered whatever drug they’d given him replied, her tone bored and distant, “it takes a few minutes. It won’t be much longer now, though. He’ll be squealing like a bitch in heat in no time.” 

“What the fuck did you fuckers do?” Reyes seethed, having finally found his voice. 

The Sniper turned to look at him and he got the feeling she was smirking. Before she could respond, the foot soldier between Jesse’s legs let out a disgusting, pig-like grunt, shoving his hips forward with enough force to jolt Jesse upwards a couple inches. Going off the groan of contempt that Jesse pushed out through the gaps between his clenched teeth, it wasn’t too hard to figure out the shithead had cum inside of him. Sighing contentedly, the foot soldier pulled out, slid away, only to be immediately replaced by another. Jesse wasn’t given a single second to catch his breath before there was another cock being thrust up into him. 

“Fuck!” Jesse grunted, “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Get out! Get off me!” 

“Ah, there we go.” The foot soldier currently fucking his ass said mockingly, “It’s beginning to take effect.”

Though the question was right on the tip of his tongue, he didn’t need to ask what they were talking about. Jesse’s cock was steadily rising up from a bushel of untamed, wild pubic hair. After a few hard thrusts from the foot soldier, it was full erect and already dribbling precum. His face was dyed a bright red, and shiny with sweat. The pace of his breathing was starting to become uneven, heavy and erratic. Sweat ran in noticeable droplets down his hairy chest. A tremor settled into his tense, taut muscles. 

“What the fuck,” Jesse gasped dizzily, “did you do to me?” 

“Just a little something to make our payment as interesting and enjoyable as possible.” The Sniper replied. “We considered not using it since it would be just as delightful to watch you squirm in agony as you’re raped throughout the entire night but it was unanimously decided that forcing you to enjoy this defilement would be oh so more satisfying.”

The Sniper slowly turned back around to fully face Reyes. He couldn’t see her face, not with that stupid helmet in the way, but he knew that, if he could, there would be the smuggest, most delighted expression staring down at him. Crossing her arms lazily over her chest, she said in a low, playful voice, “You will be paying us back in full for all the trouble you’ve caused. Enjoy the show, Commander Reyes.” 

Jesse let out a cracked, desperate cry. Panting hard, the breath whistling through his clenched teeth, his back arched as the foot soldier fucking his ass came. Just as before, the moment he moved away, another stepped up to take his place. Only this time, he wasn’t alone. The other Talon members seemed to decide that it was about time they also got a turn. Jesse was quickly swarmed, swallowed up by a sea of black and red, with a cut right down the middle of the group that ensured Reyes had a front row seat. An assassin surged forward, pushing down the bottom half of her suit to reveal a neatly trimmed path of pubic hair. Straddling Jesse’s hips, she guided the tip of his cock to her pussy and, with a triumphant shriek, slammed her hips down, taking in Jesse’s entire length with ease. Jesse howled in response, his hips bucking uncontrollably. Letting loose a high-pitched, deranged laugh, her shrieking voice bouncing off the walls and the inner cavern of Reyes’s skull, the assassin began to violently bounce her hips up and down, driving Jesse’s cock deep inside of her. 

One of the bigger heavies stomped forward, dropping down beside Jesse’s head, undoing his trousers and pulling out a massive, veiny cock as he moved. Grabbing a handful of his hair, the Talon member wrenched Jesse’s head up a couple inches off the ground, forced his mouth open, holding the bottom jaw down with his thumb as Jesse let out a grunting moan, then pushed his monstrous cock between Jesse’s lips. The position must’ve been awkward for the heavy since once he got his cock in, he pushed Jesse’s head back down onto the floor, bent over until he was on his hands and knees, and began to repeatedly drive his huge down deep into Jesse’s mouth. Audibly gagging, the sound loud enough that Reyes could hear it over the assassin’s inane screeching, Jesse twitched and squirmed on the cold, hard floor, squeezing tightly shut, visible tears sliding down his cheeks, as the heavy’s immense length slid visibly down his throat. 

The assassin let out one last shriek, throwing her head back, both hands flying to her breasts, where they squeezed hard enough that Reyes distantly, dizzily thought that it had to hurt, then, in a sudden, abrupt motion, she stood up, fluids sliding down her inner thighs and stalked away. Jesse’s cock twitched in a noticeably hungry manner but it didn’t have to wait long before someone else came along to play with it again. Another assassin jumped forward, shrieking and giggling manically, to use Jesse’s cock like it was a dildo, wildly shaking her hips, running her gloved hands over Jesse’s sweaty chest and stomach before she too came, got bored and walked away. Before another one could take her place, the foot soldier fucking Jesse’s ass added another load into his hole, gave his head a shake then slid away to let two others take his place. 

Easily lifting Jesse up off the floor, being careful not to disturb the heavy, who was still roughly fucking Jesse’s mouth, one of the foot soldiers slid up underneath him, while the other shifted over between his legs, pushing his hands up underneath Jesse’s knees and pushing his legs up even further. Together, they led the bulbous, swollen heads of their cocks to Jesse’s ass and, with mocking snickers, pushed inside. The shriek Jesse let out as two huge cocks shoved their way into his tight ass nearly made Reyes vomit. Smooshed between the three of them, his muscular body twitched and spasmed. The foot soldier between his legs suddenly took hold of Jesse’s erection. For a split second, Reyes was certain that he might rip it straight off but, instead, he began to roughly jerk Jesse off. It didn’t take long – within just a few moments, Jesse was cumming with a muffled whine, his hips straining upwards. 

Forcing himself to keep looking, to not tear his eyes away from the horrific situation he had put his subordinate into, burning the sight, burning the guilt into his mind, his chest heavy with rage and hate, Reyes tugged hard against his restraints, desperate to get free, desperate to save Jesse from this. His gaze was only wrenched away when there came a loud banging from somewhere outside. Lifting his head up, turning towards the source of the noise, Reyes looked at what seemed to be a blank wall for a few moments before a section of it slid open, revealing there to be a door. His heart sunk like a stone into his stomach. Four more foot soldiers came striding in, and Genji was held, bound and furious, between them. Their eyes met for the briefest moment then Genji’s eyes darted over to McCree. 

A horrified expression briefly crossed the visible section of his face before he was jerked over to the center of the room. Thrown to the ground in close proximity to Jesse, Genji immediately began to squirm, only stopping when a boot landed hard in the center of his back. The same Sniper who had injected Jesse before stepped forward, a new needle with some kind of red fluid in it in her hand. Genji craned his neck to stare defiantly up at her, as though daring her to try something, anything. 

“This one,” she lightly commented, her words directed at Reyes, “tried to escape. A slippery one – he nearly outran us.” She paused for a moment then continued, a smile obvious in her voice, “Nearly. Still, he couldn’t run fast enough and now, he has joined us for the fun. What do you think?” 

She turned to address her fellows, “Should we double the punishment for him?” 

“Triple it.” One of the foot soldiers responded with a harsh laugh. “Already got something in mind.” 

The Sniper nodded, then swooped down, stuck the needle into Genji’s neck, causing him to inhale sharply, then stepped back. With a wave of her hand, she commanded, “Have your fun.” 

The surrounding foot soldiers didn’t need any further prompting. Rolling Genji over onto his back, not bothering to undo his restraints like they had with McCree, two held down his legs, while another kept him from moving his upper half to much as a third dropped down to kneel beside him, pulling off his gloves. With eerie ease, almost as though he’d done this a million times before, the footsoldier began to mess around with the robotic area of Genji’s torso, deftly pushing aside thick tubes, sliding away the metal casing until the wires hidden underneath were exposed. Genji, all the while, remained completely silent, seemingly unaffected by the foot soldiers ministrations. 

That purposeful silence was shattered when the foot soldier slid his fingers into the carefully organized mess of wires. Reyes couldn’t tell exactly what he was doing but it didn’t sound like Genji was in pain. If anything, the sounds he was making were…lewd. The visible parts of his face burned a bright red. Shock was apparent in his eyes. Writhing around on the floor, only barely held in place by the foot soldiers holding him down, Genji cried out in a voice that Reyes had never heard coming from him before, “Stop! What’re you-“

Only to have his voice cut off by another throaty cry, his hips bucking up off the floor, a violent tremble passing through his legs. It was though he no longer had control of his limbs, like the Talon forces were controlling him like a puppet. Eyes rolling back into his head, only the whites showing, Genji panted and moaned, seemingly having lost every ounce of self-pride, almost unaware of what was going on around him. Another foot soldier joined them, squatting down beside Genji’s hips, his shoulders bumping up against one of the soldier’s holding Genji’s legs. Reaching forward, he felt around the crotch department for a moment before, to his surprise, a fully functional, obvious robotic cock sprang out. 

One of the foot soldiers snorted, a harsh, ugly sound, “Guess that doc really is a freak. Why does he need something like that?”

“Who the fuck cares?” The foot soldier who discovered this part of Genji’s robotic anatomy commented, wrapping his thick fingers around the hard length, wrenching a raw wail out of Genji, “Seems the drug can affect even robodicks.” 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” The foot soldier playing with his wires cooed in a patronizingly sweet tone, “Bots like you always go weak in the knees so quickly whenever I start messing around with your inner workings.” 

“I am not a robot-!” Genji choked out, his body shuddering when the foot soldier made a gentle tugging motion at the same time the one with a hand around his cock began to quickly pump it. “Stop! Stop!” 

“This isn’t going to break him.” Another said lightly, “It’s entertaining but we could be here all night, trying to get this mech to squeal. Let’s bump his punishment up a notch.” 

The others nodded their head in agreement. Straightening up, they left Genji twitching on the floor, a hazy glaze in his eyes. Two of them strolled away, towards the back end of the whatever building they were in. As the others were waiting for their return, they turned to watch Jesse, who was now straddling a heavy’s hips, bouncing limply up and down, his head flopping all over the place, panting so hard that Reyes was afraid he might hyperventilate and pass out, his cock rock hard and bright red, taking two massive cocks in the ass as the heavy underneath him and another one behind them both fucked his abused hole at the same time. There was a dizzy, distant expression on his face – almost as though he had retreated back inside of himself in a desperate attempt to keep the drug from completely taking over him. 

Still…Reyes knew Jesse, better than anyone…he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. Swallowing hard, Reyes turned his attention back to Genji. By that time, the two foot soldiers had returned. With them, they had brought a long length of cord and a strange looking contraption that was essentially a motor connected to a stand and jutting from it was a long, steel rod, at the end of which, a large, ultra-realistic dildo was attached to it. Reyes’s mind jumped quickly to the correct conclusion. Rolling Genji over onto his back, they quickly cut the ties binding his feet, tied one end of the cord around each ankle then looped the cord around the back of his neck, pulling his legs back until his knees were almost touching his chest and holding them securely in place. 

Setting the contraption on the floor a few inches away, one of the foot soldiers lead the dildo to Genji’s ass, got it lined up just right then leaned over and flipped a switch. The machine jumped to life, thrusting the dildo forward with incredible speed. Genji let out a startled yelp as the dildo pushed deep inside of him. That, though, didn’t seem to be enough for the Talon forces. Another foot soldier stepped forward, carrying a large box, which he set down and began rummaging in as the tempo of the machine was turned up, sending it thrusting into Genji with vigor. From the box, the foot soldier retrieved multiple dildos of varying sizes, all of which he set aside until he had an army of sex toys. Once there was an assembly, he considered them for a moment then, to Reyes’s horror, proceeded to pick up each one, and shove it into Genji’s hole. 

All the while, Genji was howling, “No more! I’ll break! You’ll break me! Stop!”. The foot soldier paid him no mind. Almost methodically, he continued to force the massive dildos deep inside until Genji’s ass was stretched to the point that Reyes was shocked he couldn’t see blood. Praying that this wouldn’t irreversibly damage him, seething that these horrid fuckers would put Genji, someone who had already endured so much, through such a torturous act, Reyes visibly flinched, breath catching in his throat when the foot soldier had to use a considerable amount of force to get the last one in. By that time, Genji was a wailing mess. 

“Cumming-!” Genji sobbed, his voice raw, hoarse and broken, “Please, stop-! Don’t-want-!”

In a swift, fluid movement, the foot soldier who’d been messing with his wires earlier, fiddled with something inside his open compartment. It didn’t seem to have any immediate effect but after a few moments, Genji began to make weird, breathy moans, his hips trembling as they began to buck lightly in time with the machine’s thrusts. 

“What’d you do?” Another asked, pressing the heel of his boot against the mass of handles coming out of Genji’s ass and pushing against them, making him wail incoherently. 

“Rewired him a bit. Basically turned off the orgasm function. He’ll be right on the cusp until I reactivate it.” The foot soldier replied with a shrug, “That’ll drive the fucker insane quick.”

“He’s already there,” another said, gazing down at Genji’s lewdly writhing form, then jerked one thumb over his shoulder, “and that one is about there too.” 

Reyes gaze darted over to Jesse. About there, Jesse was already there. The drug had taken full effect. Smiling hazily, an expression of dazed, crude lust apparent on his face, Jesse was currently squashed between three heavies, two vehemently taking his ass while the other jammed his cock so far down his throat that Jesse’s nose was buried in a wiry mess of pubic hair. It was a little hard to tell but Reyes could swear that Jesse was sucking on the cock in his mouth as though his life depended on it. There was splatters of what was obviously jizz all around them, and, as Reyes watched, Jesse’s body tensed up, a loud muffled wail issuing from somewhere deep inside his chest, and he came, wildly bucking his hips, splattering the heavy’s chest with thick ropes of white. 

With a grating groan, the heavy grabbed a handful of Jesse’s hair, wrenching him forward, smooshing him even deeper into his wild forest of hair. A noise came out of Jesse that made Reyes’s stomach lurch – a squeal, high pitched and delighted. Reyes could see his prominent Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed down everything the heavy sent flooding into his mouth. Once the heavy seemed to be satisfied, he stepped back, giving Reyes a good look at Jesse’s face. A weird rush of heat erupted in the center of his belly, flowing down straight into his groin, where his cock twitched excitedly. Jesse’s face…fuck, Jesse’s fucking face was a mess of red, sweat and want. In those unfocused eyes, he could see one last shred of dignity, of rationality but it was fading fast. 

Someone chuckled beside him. Ripping his gaze away from Jesse’s face, Reyes looked up to find the Sniper towering over him. Narrowing his eyes, he lowered his gaze, opened his mouth to deliver some kind of devastating comment, which he couldn’t think of at the moment but was certain that once his tongue started moving, something good would come out, but stopped short when she squatted down beside him. Trailing her fingertips over his bare thigh, she cooed, “Did seeing your subordinate getting his brains fucked out turn you on, Commander Reyes?” 

A sickening jolt raced through Reyes body. Looking down, he was aghast to find that he was sporting a very obvious erection. Lips curling into a fervent snarl, Reyes turned back to the Sniper and snapped, “It was that fucking drug of yours. As if I’d get aroused by watching you torture my men.”

The Sniper chuckled again, a low menacing sound that made Reyes skin crawl, “Drug? Commander Reyes, the heat and lust must have gone to your head. We injected your two men with the drug. We didn’t touch you. This,” she reached down to lightly flick his erection through his boxers, making him twitch, “is all you.” 

“No…you-!”

“Did nothing.” The Sniper chided teasingly, “You, on the other hand, saw your men breaking and being raped, and got all hot over it. You sick fuck.”

Flushing with shame, unable to believe it was true, certain that this must be another one of Talon’s tricks, Reyes opened his mouth to retort but the Sniper abruptly reached forward, catching him off guard, grabbed the front of his boxers and ripped the fabric away, allowing his very obvious, very hard, very hot erection to bounce out. Biting his tongue to keep from yelping in surprise, Reyes’s head swiveled up as the Sniper stood, confidentially strode over to Jesse, who was currently going through another shift of Talon’s forces, and waved them all away. Grabbing Jesse by his hair, she dragged him over to Reyes then threw him down so that his face directly planted into Reyes’s crotch. This time, he did yelp, a weird, strangled sound that hurt his own ears. 

Stamping down hard onto the back of Jesse’s head when he tried to push himself up, she ordered in a cold, distant voice, “Suck him off until he cums.” 

“N-no, wait…this-!” Jesse protested weakly, his hot breathing brushing against Reyes cock, making it twitch hungrily. 

Sighing irritably, the Sniper removed her foot, dropped to one knee, wrenched Jesse’s head back and shoved two fingers, one from each hand into his mouth, forcing it open. In a crude, rough movement, she attempted to force his head back down but Jesse struggled against her, his unfocused eyes darting around wildly. The drug, though, must have weakened him considerably because, with little effort from her, she was able to shove him back down, forcibly pushing Reyes’s cock into his mouth. Shuddering with moist heat surrounded him, Reyes bit his lip hard, fighting back against the shockwaves of pleasure rolling through him. There was a strange moment of stillness, during which neither Jesse nor Sniper moved then with a harsh, excited exhale of breath, Jesse clamped his lips tightly around the base of Reyes’s shaft, his hot tongue rubbing insistently against the underside of his cock. 

The Sniper slipped her fingers away, flinging off the saliva with an uncaring air. Breathing hard, moaning loudly, Jesse began to furiously suck on him, bobbing up and down with a feverish excitement. Reyes could feel saliva sliding down his balls, pooling on the floor beneath him. Fuck, it felt so good. His subordinate…Jesse, while high off his ass and clearly nowhere near in the right mind, was sucking him off, and it felt fucking incredible. The amount of suction, how furiously he was working his cock, almost as though he were milking it…he couldn’t think straight. He hated it…every swirl of his tongue, every breathy moan, every indication that Jesse was so far gone that he was enjoying this, it all made his stomach lurch sickeningly inside of him. Puke…he was going to puke…but not before he came. 

He could feel it…pressing hard against the back of his balls. He desperately tried to push it back, to hold it in place, to not let it out but the harder he fought against it, the more frantic Jesse became, almost as though he wanted nothing more, at that moment, than to taste his cum. And finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. With a choked cry, his teeth clenched closed, Reyes dropped his head, his entire body shaking as he spent himself inside Jesse’s waiting mouth. Distantly, he heard Jesse wailing in rapture, sounding almost as though he was being overrun with ecstasy. The shame, the horror, the guilt was enough to nearly make him stop breathing. Cumming…inside of Jesse’s mouth, it had been beyond amazing, probably the best he had ever had. 

Then, the warmth around his cock was gone. Raising his head, Reyes was given a brief glimpse of black and red, before his hands were cut free from the pole and he was being thrust forward, then yanked up off the floor and thrown backwards onto a heavy who was lying on the floor. He was surrounded by Talon forces, harsh red eyes staring down at him hungrily. Everything moved so fast that he could hardly register what was happening. Jesse was hefted up off the floor, forced to straddle his waist and roughly impaled onto his cock. Crying out loudly, he immediately began to thrust back, driving his hips down, pushing Reyes’s cock deep inside of him. At one point during his transfer from being tied to the pole to being on top of the heavy, someone had cut the bind from around his legs. Pushing them open with his immense bulk, another heavy got between his legs, while a third dropped down beside his head. 

Didn’t take a genius to figure out where this was going. This was what he deserved, right? For all he’d done, for all he put Jesse and Genji through…only made sense he’d suffer the same fate. Strangely calm, though his heart was about to beat straight out of his chest, Reyes stiffened when he felt the two huge, hot heads of the heavies’ cocks press against him. He could handle this…he could make it through this, he just needed to stay calm and be the levelheaded leader that Genji and Jesse needed. Reyes repeated that over and over to himself up until the point that both heavies thrust forward at the same time, driving their immense lengths inside of him. Biting down so hard onto his tongue that he could taste blood, Reyes let out a reedy scream, his eyes clenching closed, the chords in his neck standing out prominently. 

The pain was unbelievable. It felt like he was being ripped in two, like his stomach had been punctured. He was certain that he had to be bleeding. Not even Jesse’s warm ass wrapped around his cock did anything to alleviate the pain. Without giving him a single moment to adjust, both heavies began to cruelly thrust, pounding into his hole as though he were nothing more than a blowup doll. Grunting, cold sweat popping up on his forehead, almost dizzy from the pain, Reyes almost didn’t feel the heavy grabbing his head. He only realized his head was being moved with a foul tasting thumb shoved its way into his mouth, wrenched it open and a disgusting, hot, hard, massive cock pushed its way between his lips. 

Gagging loudly, his stomach retching at the foul taste that spread over his tongue, Reyes struggled to draw in breath as the immense length slid past the back of his mouth, down into his throat. Fingers curling and uncurling uselessly, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, terrible heat spreading out across the surface of his skin, Reyes tried to let himself slip away, to go into that special place between consciousness and unconsciousness but found he couldn’t do it. The cocks in his ass, the cock in his mouth, his own cock being milked by Jesse’s ass, listening to Jesse moan and gasp, to Genji crying out to be able to cum – no longer caring about his own dignity, his own pride, only desperate to finally get relief, listening to the grunts of the heavies, the pain of being double penetrated while a cock was violating his throat, the pleasure of fucking Jesse’s ass, all mixed together into a drunken cacophony. 

“Reyes!” Jesse panted, his mouth hanging open, drool sliding in thick streams down his chin, “More! More! Deeper! Harder! Yes, fuck, fuck!” 

Gone, Reyes thought weakly, completely gone. Though, it wasn’t just the drugs making him act like that. It was more instinct than anything else but Reyes was damn certain that Jesse’s behavior wasn’t just the drug’s fault. No, there was something else, something deeper that Jesse would never admit to no one. He’d always suspected it – never brought it up, though. That was something left better off alone. Jesse…despite all his talent, his experience…was still young, he got things mixed up, didn’t really know how to handle close relationships just yet. This…fuck, what was this going to do to him? If they got out of this, if Talon let them go in the end, what the fuck was this going to do to him? 

“Reyes!” Jesse cried, “Reyes! Reyes! Gabriel, I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you-!” 

Suddenly going still, the only noticeable movement being an intense shiver, Jesse threw his head back, sweaty hair flying everything, let out a shuddery moan and came. Hot, thick ropes of jizz splattered across Reyes’s chest. Grinning widely, a dazed expression on his flushed, sweaty face, Jesse took a moment to catch his breath then immediately began moving again, clamping down hard on Reyes’s cock. The heavy fucking his throat began to pant erratically, the pace of his thrusts become jerky and uneven. Pushing forward, driving down deeper than he previously had, making Reyes gag to the point that he was sure he was going to puke, the heavy let out a snarling grunt, gave one more tiny pump of his hips then cum was pouring down Reyes’s throat. There were two options: swallow or choke. Not wanting to die choking on a fucker’s semen, Reyes swallowed everything down best he could, despising every single drop that slid down into his stomach. 

Almost as though they had synchronized it, not a moment later, the two heavies inside his ass thrust up roughly, grunted their own notes, then came, pouring scalding hot semen inside his stretched out, abused ass. It was a disgusting sensation, one that Reyes was given no time to linger on. All the remaining Talon forces were clearly impatient, wanting their own turn. Before the two heavies had even finished cumming, they were slipping away, giving room to more. When the foot soldier who took their place stepped forward, his cock slid in with damning ease. There was a bit of pain, some itching…but not nearly enough. As the foot soldier began to roughly fuck him, Reyes immediately wanted that terrible pain back. He wanted the burning, the sensation of being ripped open because, in its absence, pleasure was taking its place. 

Before another member of Talon could step forward to claim his mouth, Jesse jerked down, grabbing the sides of Reyes head in a sweaty grip, and smashed their lips together, the force so intense that their teeth clashed together. Panting, moaning noisily, Jesse messily kissed him, hungrily devouring his mouth, shoving his tongue in deep, pushing the intense taste of tobacco and semen across his taste buds. Reyes tried to jerk away but Jesse’s powerful, calloused grip held him easily in place. Down below, he was lazily rolling his hips, scrapping Reyes’s cock against his overheated, pulsing insides. It wasn’t a pleasant kiss, not by any means, yet with every desperate pant, every swipe of Jesse’s hot tongue against his own, the heat brewing in the base of his belly intensified. 

“Stop, Jesse-!” Reyes gasped, his voice muffled by Jesse’s insistence, struggling underneath his weight. 

“Love you, I love you so much, Gabe-” Jesse panted against his lips, drawing the bottom lip between his lip and nibbling lightly on it. 

“It’s the drug, Jesse!” Reyes snapped, sounding far angrier than he actually felt. In the back of his mind, he prayed...that when Jesse came down, when the drug wore off, he didn’t remember any of this - didn’t remember saying those damning words, the taste of his mouth, the sensation of their lips pressed together, nothing, all of it was a blur, “It’s the fucking drug talking, you gotta-!”

“Reyes.” Jesse moaned softly, nuzzling his scruffy cheek, kissing everywhere - not just his mouth but his chin, jaw and throat, “I love you, Reyes.” 

“Jesse, please-” Tears burning in the corners of his eyes, terrified of the aftermath, enraged at what the Talon forces had done, Reyes tried one last time to get Jesse to come to his senses but it was too late. Impatience had swept the room once more. A footsoldier stepped forward, grabbed a handful of Jesse’s hair and wrenched him back, giving him room to shove his hard cock into Reyes mouth. For the first and only time that night, he was glad to have a cock in his mouth. Anything...anything to get Jesse away, to make him stop saying those words that he couldn’t hear. 

Jesse, who’s attention was refocused on Reyes cock, began to furiously fucking himself, lovingly squeezing him, milking him. That combined with his ass slowly beginning to accept all the cocks being thrust up inside of it, he was beginning to be overrun by pleasure. Everything started to blur together in a mess of pleasure and red. Jesse sobbing moans pierced through the haze, but to his shame, they only served to heighten his arousal even further. Soon, as his focus began to slip, as the world began to turn into a haze, he found his hips moving on his own, thrusting up, meeting Jesse as he shoved down, a humiliating thrill of adulation roaring through him when he seemed to find a special, ultra-sensitive spot inside of him and made him wail in a voice he both hated and loved, Jesse’s words still bouncing around like bullets inside his skull. All the while, the Talon forces took what they perceived to be their compensation. 

When heavies and foot soldiers weren’t fucking his mouth, assassins and snipers sat on his face, rubbing their soaking wet pussies against his skin, ordering him in rough voices to lick them until they came. His tongue was saturated with their fluids. His jaw ached from repeatedly being forced open, from holding it open for so long. During the extremely brief moments when he wasn’t being made to service the Talon forces, Jesse’s mouth was on his, his taste momentarily overwhelming the dizzing amount of flavors already on his tongue. There was an never ending supply of cocks being repeatedly rammed inside of him – sometimes just one, more often than not two, and a couple of times even three, all forcing him open, bumping against his throbbing, jizz coated insides, pressing against every inch of him, discovering areas inside that even he hadn’t known existed. 

In the background was the ceaseless wail coming from Genji, who was beginning to sound like he was in incredible pain. Occasionally, Reyes could catch a glimpse of him through the sea of armored bodies, still with an army of dildos shoved inside of him while he was being cruelly fucked by the strange contraption. At some point, Reyes was certain that he could see the lower half of Genji’s abdomen bulging out in a grotesque way. All the Talon forces ignored him, not even glancing his way as his cries for release grew louder and louder. 

Underneath Genji’s begging, Reyes could always hear Jesse moaning, panting and sobbing his name. Those sounds…they were burned into his memory. The sight of Jesse fucking himself silly on his cock, a messy expression of blatant lust clear on his face would never ever leave him. It was while he was looking up into that face that he orgasmed for the first time, nearly unaware of the two huge cocks messing up his ass; it was looking up into that face that he came again and again and again, over and over until he could physically feel himself unraveling. The Talon forces kept going, on and on, a never ending stream of them appearing, disappearing then reappearing again, all jostling one another to have their turn to fuck his ass or his mouth. Jesse stayed put…no matter what position the Talon forces got him in, Jesse was always right in front of him. 

Everything blurred into everything else. The noise, the pleasure, everything, till he couldn’t distinguish one thing from another. He wasn’t sure when his hold on himself began to slip but it must’ve been some time around him beginning to meet Jesse’s thrusts with one of his own. By that point, his ass was sopping wet with cum. There was so much of it inside him that it was freely flowing out of his gaping ass. The amount of jizz he’d released inside of Jesse could nearly rival it. Despite that…there was no indication that anything was going to slow down soon. One hazy look around, feeling the edges of his mind going funny, distantly wondering how much longer he could hold on, wondering if he was going to end up like Jesse or Genji, and so exhausted and overwhelmed at that point to even find the motivation to care, Reyes dizzily watched Jesse’s face, only somewhat aware of another heavy getting between his legs. 

How much more? How much more until the damage was irreversible? His heart ached. He wanted to cry, to apologize, to do anything other than lay there, weak and useless but no words would come out, no tears would flow, nothing happened as his legs were easily pushed apart and another cock slid into his loose, soppy asshole. A bolt of pleasure radiated up his spine, making him shudder. How much more? His brain…his ass…his cock, everything, every inch of him felt funny. How much more could he take? Another orgasm was already brewing in the base of his stomach. He’d be ejaculating just water soon. Glancing around, he found still so many more, all still staring down at him with those hungry eyes. 

How much more? In the background, Genji sobbed weakly, and another crack shrieked across Reyes’s heart. He’d done this…he put his men in this situation, and god, there existed no worse punishment for his sins than to see them broken like this. 

-

Before Jesse could open his mouth to speak, Reyes was harshly saying, “Drop it, Jesse.” 

The look of annoyed indignation that crossed Jesse’s face was both agitating, and immensely welcomed. Glancing over him, Reyes breathed an internal sigh of relief, one that he didn’t let show in the lines of his face nor the crease of his brow. Looking at Jesse, if he hadn’t known what had happened, he never would have guessed. Course, that didn’t mean the damage hadn’t been done – it had, he knew that well enough after listening to Jesse vomit excessively multiple nights in a row – but Jesse was still standing there, with that familiar defiant look on his face, and Reyes, for once, was grateful to be seeing it. 

Rescue came at…some point. Neither he, nor Jesse or Genji were really sure when a backup team found them, and got them out of there. Not that it mattered – they got out was the point. The Talon forces had their fun for a long while – far longer than the three of them could remember then, when they had their fill, they left, leaving behind three men on the concrete floor in a puddle of semen. The official report sent out was complete bullshit. Reyes hadn’t even bothered glancing at it. The higher ups came up with some kind of story, anything to explain the situation away. While they were figuring out how to explain things, the three of them had been in extensive care. 

Thankfully, the damage to Genji’s robotic parts was minimum. Neither he nor Jesse had suffered any major injuries. Rather, all the damage had been psychological, which he still wasn’t sure if that was better or worse. Genji basically just retreated into himself, hurling every ounce of time he had into viciously training, muttering darkly underneath his breath that he’d never let anyone touch him like that again. Reyes did what he could, treaded carefully, knowing that pushing the subject too hard would only get Genji defensive or worse, have him retreat even further but he wasn’t Angela. Genji looked at him as his superior, someone who gave the orders and made the decisions, not someone he could lay his woes onto. Reyes let him know his door was always open, that there’d be no judgement from him but, understandably, Genji never took him up on that offer. Reyes saw him often in Angela’s office so, he stepped back, not without some regret, and prayed that she could give the young man some peace. Jesse, on the other hand, was a different matter. Understandable, given that what happened to him touched on a rather sensitive subject. 

“Reyes, we’re going to need to talk about this sometime.” Jesse sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes, “What happened-“

“What happened is in the past.” Reyes retorted sternly, “Leave it there.”

“Reyes-“ Jesse started in exasperation but Reyes cut him short with a look. 

“What happened,” He said coldly, “happened. Leave it, or it’ll haunt you forever.” 

“You can’t just expect me to drop this and walk away like nothing happened!” Jesse snarled vehemently, two bright splotches of color rising up into his cheeks. 

“You can,” Reyes turned, and began walking away, “and you will.”

“Reyes!” Jesse called after him, his voice carrying both a note of anger and desperation but Reyes was already through the door, striding quickly down the hallway, moving quick to get away from him as fast as he could. 

Talk about it, how the fuck could he talk about it when he wanted their relationship to go back to normal? How could he look Jesse in the face and discuss how many times he had cum inside of him, how he could still remember the sensation of his tight, warm ass wrapped around him, how his dreams were plagued with the sight of his messy, lusty face looming over him and, on more than one occasion since they were rescued, he had woken up with soiled sheets, which hadn’t happened since he was in fucking middle school! How the fuck could he talk about it when he knew, an instinctual knowing that whispered that Jesse was far more affected by this than he left on?

He…he just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted to leave behind everything that had happened that night, forgot about everything, go on living, fighting, doing what he could do to make the world a better place. He…he didn’t want to think about the sensation of Jesse’s weight on top of him, of his skin brushing against his own, of his voice laced with heat. He couldn’t be thinking about that kind of stuff. If he did…there was no way they could go back. Jesse…fuck, he didn’t know what Jesse wanted. Maybe it was just to talk, or maybe it was to try to explore something they both knew might be there. He couldn’t know unless he asked, and that was a subject he was never going to approach. Better to just…let it die, move on, go back to how things were. 

If they talked, there would be no going back. This…despicable, inhuman thing that the Talon forces had done to them, it had damaged his relationship with Jesse, which was something he fucking treasured. What they had forced them to go through, forced them to do, he could see the strain it was putting on their relationship. If they talked, if they made even one single fucking mention of what happened that night, he was terrified that the damage that had been done would be beyond repair. As it was now, things would never be the same but he could, at least, get them close to how they were. It would take patience, a sturdy hand, and a good amount of willpower from him. 

Reyes came to a halt, slowly lowering his head. No…even with that, he wasn’t sure he could ever get things back to normal. In a single night, so much had fucking changed. Even if they never spoke of it again, he was never going to get back his relationship with Jesse. No matter how hard he tried to forget it, he could still so clearly hear Jesse saying that he loved him, and it was obvious, despite his prayers, that Jesse remembered as well. There...there was no going back from that. His chest tightened at the thought. Grinding his teeth, swallowing down hard against the pain, the grief, his hands curling into tight fists, blunt nails digging into his palms, Reyes forced himself to move forward. He…he would find a way. Somehow, he’d figure out something to get things back on track. 

He owed Jesse that, at least.


End file.
